


Behind green eyes

by amypond633



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mark of Cain, Nightmare, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Dean, Season/Series 11, charlie bradbury mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a nightmare about Charlie's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind green eyes

Blood dripped down Dean's arms. It was thick, almost black, and still warm. Laying in front of him on the ground was Charlie, her dead eyes stared up at the knife in his hand. He could hear screaming in the distance, but all he could think about was her. He didn't feel anything, not sadness, or pain, or anger. He was completely empty, but he still couldn't look away from her. Her hair was in ugly red knots, her clothes where covered in blood. She didn't look anything like the happy loving Charlie he once knew. He could see where the knife had cut her, where he had cut her. Blood pooled around her body staining the ground.

Dean herd someone calling his name, but he ignored them. they didn't matter anymore. Not to him.

Images kept flashing in front of him. She was laying in a tub, Sam was standing over her crying. Dean looked back down at his arm. There was no knife anymore but the mark was searing red.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam called out to his brother once more.

Again there was nothing new. Dean continued to scream and thrash on the bed. Sam tried to rouse him while keeping him from hurting ether one of them. 

Sam had been woken by his brothers screams around three in the morning. He had run though the bunked to reach Dean, breaking open his door gun at the ready. It was almost four now and Dean had yet to wake up. Sam had tried everything next to stabbing his brother trying to wake him. dean's screams had changed from nonsense to him calling out to Sam, crying for help.

"Charlie!" Deans shot awake.

* * *

Deans eyes opened and he gasped for breath. He couldn't seem to get enough air in his lungs. Memories of his dream flashed in front of him as he now sat in his bed. He reached for his arm, there was no mark other than a small pink scar, but it burned slightly, like a phantom pain. He searched his room looking for Sam. 

Sam sat next to Dean on the bed. He looked it to Deans frantic eyes trying to silently calm him. He knew that any noise could set Dean off.

The look on Sam's face broke Dean, there was so much fear and hurt in his big hazel eyes. Burning hot tears formed in Deans eyes at the sight. So much hurt and he was the cause of it all, he was the reason Charlie had died, he was the reason Sam was so hurt. It was all his fault, and he couldn't ever change it no matter how hard he tried. tears fell freely down his face now but he didn't care anymore. He was to tired to care what Sam saw of him. He hugged his legs in to his chest and sobbed. He no longer could see through the tears, and he lost sight of Sam who still sat in silence.

Sam watched as his brother broke apart. He didn't know what to do as Dean began to cry, but he knew he had to say something.

"Dean?" Sam reached out to his brother, placing one hand on his knee."Dean I need you to talk to me."

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything." 

"What happened?" Sam asked knowing Dean understood he meant the nightmare.

"I killed her." Dean's voice never changed from a whisper. "I killed Charlie."

"Dean, no you didn't.'

"It was my fault Sammy, she was trying to save me and it killed her."

"Dean listen to me." Sam grabbed his brothers shoulders. "Its not your fault, its no ones fault. You have to believe me."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I Understand?"

"In the dream I..... I was the one who stabbed her. I took the knife and stabbed her over and over until she was dead. And i didn't feel anything! I didn't care, I just looked at her as she lay in front of me and I didn't care Sammy! I didn't." Dean was now sobbing, his words becoming a jumbled mess that Sam couldn't understand.

Sam grabbed his brother and pulled him into a hug. He whispered calming words into his ears and stroked his back. Dean soon matched his brothers breathing and calmed down. He hugged Sam back, resting his weight on him. They sat like that for what could have been hours, neither moving or saying anything. It was the best either boy had felt in what seemed like years.

After a while Dean sat up. He was no longer crying but his eyes where now red and puffy, he scrubbed at them for a moment whipping away the dried crust. When he looked up at Sam he saw that his little brothers eyes where red as well.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Ya." Sam looked down and rubbed at his eyes.

"We should probably go to bed. What time is it anyway?"

Sam looked down at the clock next to deans bed. "5:31"

"Great." Dean sighed, making Sam laugh. "You should go get some sleep."

"Okay."

Sam slipped under Deans blanket and laid down.

"What are your doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm not leaving you alone." he stated bluntly. Then much to Dean surprise Sam pulled him down under the blanket and wrapped His limbs around his older brother. 

Sam didn't leave much room for arguing as he pulled his brother closer. He buried his face into Deans hair and closed his eyes. It was strangely familiar to Dean, laying in bed  with his brother. They hadn't shared a bed since before Sam left for Stanford, almost 14 years ago. Dean listened as Sam's breathing slowed down, Sam had always fallen asleep much faster than his brother. Dean had always found it easier to fall asleep listening to Sam breath, it was like a constant reminder that his little brother was alive and well.


End file.
